


Men of the Night

by Anonymonimus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky, Cheating, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitute Bucky, Prostitution, Riding, Sex, Sex Worker Bucky, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve, Topping from the Bottom, alternative universe, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you want to do, punk?" he teased, "We going to get down and dirty or am I going to have to give you a partial refund?"</p>
<p>"Time is money." Steve reminded himself.</p>
<p>"Bingo." Bucky winked. "Come on, Steve." He then encouraged, "You're probably going to be my last client of the night. Do it for me."</p>
<p>Steve smirked and chuckled at the request. He moved closer to Bucky which he seemed to appreciate. "I don't even know you."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Where Bucky is a sex worker and Steve wants to lose his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **This was originally meant to be a chapter story but then I kinda lost interest in it (I also had a hard time knowing where I actually wanted to go) but I thought the first chapter could stand on its own as a one-shot so voilà!**  
>  **I haven't posted a story in the longest time so here's to getting back in the game!**  
>  **BTW, there's prostitution and stuff in this but it's all consensual. This being said, if that's not your thing for whatever reason, you've been warned.**  
>  **Also, did quick research on the typical prices for spending time with prostitutes and because the US had so many varying prices I went with Canadian prices. Close enough right?**  
>  **ENJOY!**

"Okay, ground rules," Bucky said as he sat back down on the creaky bed. Steve was sure it would break beneath his weight what with the terrible sounds it made – it was already a miracle it hadn't collapsed on itself already.

The room was dull and dirty in every way imaginable. Stains covered what parts of the wall paper weren't peeling off, an impossibly thick layer of dust covered the hanging light bulb which occasionally dripped on the carpet, and the broken bed was just as pathetic of a sight as the rest of the room. The walls were also very thin. Steve could easily hear the moaning of other sex workers and their clients as though they were right next to him. It made for an awkward atmosphere. Steve hadn't chosen the best of brothels – obviously – but this was the only one he knew about and so his only choice. At least Bucky was pretty.

_Pretty is an understatement_ , Steve thought.

The man was likely one of the most gorgeous people he'd ever seen in his entire life. Bucky had long chestnut hair which stopped just above his shoulders and contrasted his pale skin and light blue eyes. There was stubble covering his jaw and Steve thought it fit him perfectly. Without it, Bucky would still be undoubtedly beautiful but less so than with it. Other than that, from what Steve could see despite the clothes he wore, Bucky was fairly muscular if a bit too skinny – as though he was underfed which he might easily have been.

"First," Bucky started, "Three quarters of the cash up front. You pay me the last quarter when we're done. Second, you wear a condom. No complaining. This is for you as much as it is for me. I've been doing this for a decade and haven't gotten an STD so far and I don't plan on changing that now. And third, the walls here are thin for a reason. If you try anything like, I don't know, _murder_ , the big guy by the door, Hulk, is going to come barging in and kick your ass. Capiche?"

Steve nodded.

"Wonderful." Bucky grinned. He then reached forward and pulled Steve by the hem of his jeans close to the bed, leaving little space between them. "Now," he purred, "Tell me, what's your name?"

Steve swallowed thickly and stared at Bucky dumbly for a moment. To say he was mesmerized by the stunning man beckoning him with lust filled eyes and an amused smile would be inaccurate – no words could describe how he felt. In all honesty, Steve hadn't expected Bucky to be so eager. He was under the impression prostitutes did their craft because they were hardly left with any other choice and, therefore, would openly display their misery. Bucky, however, seemed to challenge that thought or he hid his misery and woe with skill. Steve would never know.

Steve shook his head, snapping out of it. "Steve," he stammered, "Steve Rogers."

He wondered if he had just given a bit too much information.

"Steve…" Bucky repeated as though testing the name. He smiled and chuckled as he allowed his hands to wander around Steve's waist playfully, ultimately dragging them to his ass. Steve enjoyed the sensation but nonetheless tensed beneath it. "Does Steve have any particular requests before we get started?"

Steve blinked dumbly again. "Requests?" He'd never done anything like this before.

Bucky smiled and released Steve, patting the space next to him to get him to sit down. "First timer, hun?" Bucky stated more than asked.

"A little bit." Steve replied sheepishly as he sat. The bed snapped loudly as though something gave out but it still continued to stand on its legs somehow.

Bucky laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry about it." He said and placed a hand on Steve's thigh, "Now, Steve, if you have any questions what so ever, I'm more than ready to answer them."

Steve nodded and gulped loudly. He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he pondered the many questions rolling around in his head. "Well…" he started, "Price-wise, how much?"

"Depends." Bucky answered, "I'm 350 an hour. A lot of other guys and girls in this place are too but some of them are cheaper because they're new. If you want to do some kinky shit, I might say yes, I might say no and the price will vary. You also have to bring the toys or whatever if you want to use any."

"Okay." Steve said and he was suddenly very flustered when he realised how vague his answer was, "I mean, like, for the normal thing…not the kinky stuff."

Bucky smirked and gave him an odd look. "Then that'll be 350." He said, "And, as established, I'll need the 262 before we start."

"Right…" Steve said awkwardly. He pulled out his wallet and fished out the money which he gave Bucky. Bucky, in turn, put the cash in the pathetic bed side table and closed the drawer before returning his attention to Steve.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

"I don't know…I don't think so." Steve said, unsure.

"Right, well, I have questions." Bucky declared and he leaned closer, fingers trailing over Steve's thighs in lazy loops. "Why's a virgin like you paying for sex?"

"How did you…?" Steve stammered, fidgeting nervously. Was Bucky going to make fun of him?

Most people did.

"You're not being very subtle about it." Bucky grinned – and though he was smiling playfully, he didn't seem to be mocking Steve. "You tense when I touch you in a different way than most people do when they're with a sex worker. You're also jittery, you don't know where to look and you're keeping your hands to yourself. This being said, you're still reacting to what I do but in a very sensitive way. What do I mean? You're already hard and all I've done was touch your thighs and goad you into sitting next to me." Steve squeaked and glanced at his crotch. He sighed in disappointment when he saw that Bucky had made an honest observation. "I've had a lot of first timers before," he continued, "Some of which were virgins and acted just like you."

"You're very…perceptive." Steve said slowly.

"I am." Bucky said and then nudged Steve with his elbow, "Now lighten up. Don't be so tense and answer my questions. Why's a virgin paying for sex?"

Steve hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay…" he took in a deep breath and mulled over the question. "I'm not exactly sure why I'm here." He admitted.

"I'll say," Bucky snorted, "You're fucking hot. You can easily get some ass for free."

"Well…" And Steve hesitated again, "I know it's not really a problem…I mean, people have offered to have sex with me before…"

_Sharon._

"Like your boyfriend?" Bucky asked and then quickly added: "Or girlfriend. Whatever floats your boat."

Steve looked at Bucky with surprise. "How did you know?"

"I'm good, right?" Bucky smiled proudly, "I just know people very well. Kinda have to if I don't want to get shived or mugged."

"I'm terrible, right?" Steve huffed and looked down at the floor with another sigh, "I should be with her…doing this with her."

"I'm not really in a position to say." Bucky said, "In any case, if you want advice you came to the wrong person. I'd be a dumbass and turning away business if I told you to go back to your girlfriend."

Steve stayed quiet and thought about Sharon. She was a sweet and loving person and she had offered sex to Steve a multitude of times but he had refused every single time. Sharon brushed it off as him being old school but, in truth, Steve didn't know. At first he thought he might have been asexual or something. The thought of sex just didn't really seem appealing or necessary – at least, not with Sharon or any of his previous girlfriends.

"You know…" Bucky started after a long moment of silence, "It's not uncommon for people to come to sex workers to lose their virginity." Steve curiously glanced at Bucky, "I mean," he continued, "You're, what? 25, 26? Today's society would make fun of you for waiting so long especially if you're not particularly religious which, if you're here and with me, I can assume you aren't. I remember, a while back, I got this pretty hot guy as a client. He was totally heterosexual but he didn't pick a woman because he didn't want to be made fun of so he chose me because he thought I would understand. He was also in a relationship but he was a virgin and he was just about ready to have sex with his girl. The guy, however, wanted to give the girl pleasure so I basically just taught him how to do it and what to do with a woman."

"You're suggesting I want to learn how to have sex for my girlfriend?" Steve asked.

"I'm just spitballing here." Bucky said, "A couple of people have asked me for pointers on sex while we did shit. They weren't necessarily all in relationships at the time but hey, advice from a seasoned sex worker can't hurt."

Steve laughed softly at the comment and Bucky smiled back.

"We could get to know each other, if that helps." Bucky suggested.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, my name is Bucky, I'm a sex worker and my favourite colour is red." He said with a smirk, "Now your turn."

Steve chuckled and nodded, "My name is Steve," he said and Bucky nodded in exaggerated interest, "I'm an artist, I guess, and my favourite colour is blue."

"An artist?" Bucky repeated curiously, "What kind?"

"A painter." Steve responded a bit too excitedly. He was always happy to talk about his passion. "And, I guess, a crappy photographer."

"I'm sure you're better than you give yourself credit for." Bucky chuckled.

"No, I'm honestly terrible." Steve replied truthfully, "Recently, I've been working on a collection mixing those two forms of art together. I basically paint over my pictures which is what makes them actually good."

"That sounds like fun." Bucky commented, "Not going to lie though, it's weird for an artist to be a virgin for so long. Aren't you guys supposed to be in tune with your emotions or something?"

"Is…is this a normal thing?" Steve asked, ignoring the likely rhetorical question, "I mean, is there always small talk before we…?"

"Only when some people need to relax." Bucky shrugged, "This one girl told me chatting before sex helped her calm down. She said she appreciated it and made the experience more enjoyable. We don't have to talk if you don't want to though."

Steve huffed and nodded. The chatting did help. He felt far less nervous now.

"So what do you want to do, punk?" he teased, "We going to get down and dirty or am I going to have to give you a partial refund?"

"Time is money." Steve reminded himself.

"Bingo." Bucky winked. "Come on, Steve." He then encouraged, "You're probably going to be my last client of the night. Do it for me."

Steve smirked and chuckled at the request. He moved closer to Bucky which he seemed to appreciate. "I don't even know you." Steve remarked. "I only know your name because it was on the menu thing by the entrance."

"Doesn't mean you still can't be nice with me." Bucky purred.

"True." Steve said as Bucky hooked two fingers around the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of him while he fell back onto the bed. Steve pressed both hands on either side of Bucky's head to hold himself up rather than crush him with his weight.

"I'm glad." Bucky said and slipped his hands down Steve's chest and to the hem of his pants again.

"Is that a lie?" Steve asked, his breath hitching.

Bucky grinned in amusement at the question. "Yes…" he said as he rose a bit, bringing his lips to Steve's but stopping before they touched, "…and no."

Steve breached the remaining space and eagerly pressed his mouth to Bucky's. He could feel the latter smirking as their lips move together and their bodies moved together eagerly. Hands felt about eagerly and curiously while struggling to remove the offending pieces of clothes. Their shirts and pants were scattered about the room and Steve's heart began to pound in fear and in excitement of what was to come.

Bucky then broke away from their kiss, his eyes glazed over with lust and chuckled breathily. "Okay…" he said and quickly flipped he and Steve's positions, "Advice numero uno, you're safest bet, as a virgin, is to let her do all the work." Bucky's hands moved to Steve's pants which he quickly tugged off before getting rid of his owns. This was already further than he'd ever gotten with Sharon and his previous girlfriends. "So that means letting her be on top and taking control."

Steve nodded and watched breathlessly as Bucky's hands slipped in his boxers and grazed his hard cock. He gasped at the electric contact, and tried to muffle his groans and moans as Bucky began to stroke him lazily and slowly. Steve shut his eyes and threw his head back against the bed as Bucky continued.

"Second piece of advice," Bucky said and gently guided his free hand to Steve's chin. He tilted his head so as to make Steve look at him which he did and gave him a soft smile, "Eye contact. When she does this to you, look at her and if you want to let out moans than go for it. It's all part of the authentic experience."

Steve nodded and reluctantly let a few moans pass his lips. He felt a little awkward being the only person to make sounds but that didn't stop him from following Bucky's advice. He was rewarded with a few smiles before Bucky pushed on. The brunet pulled his boxers down, revealing Steve's surprisingly big cock which, at this point, was leaking with precum. Bucky liked his lips and repositioned himself so as to be closer to it. Steve shifted a bit as well so as to maintain his proper view on Bucky. He could have cummed right there, seeing Bucky so perfect with his cock in hand. It was almost straight out of an erotic dream.

"Next, this is more of a courtesy than advice," Bucky said, pumping Steve's cock as his breath tickled the tip, "When she blows you, try not to jerk around so much. You'll make her gag or something and, trust me, it's not hot. And your bigger than the average guy so…"

Steve blushed and nodded in understanding.

The second he finished, he took in the tip of Steve's dick into his mouth. Steve inhaled sharply, and tried to keep his calm as Bucky progressively took more of him in. He was very amazed when Bucky managed to take him in his entirely, leaving none of him exposed. He then pulled back completely, and grinned up at Steve who could do nothing but stare. Bucky quickly turned his attention back to the very erect cock and began teasing it. He licked its underside from the base to the mushroom tip and took it in again. Steve let out a few enjoyable moans as he felt Bucky suck him and pump what wasn't in his mouth.

Steve enjoyed every bit of what Bucky was giving him. He, as he was advised, let Bucky do most of the work and sat back to enjoy. The moans and pants leaving his lips quickly became more erratic as Bucky increased the speed and pressure of his actions. And before Steve knew it, he was cumming in Bucky's eager mouth who swallowed down every last bit of semen his tongue could get.

"How was that?" Bucky asked, as he seated himself on Steve's lap.

"Amazing." Steve breathed.

"Want to keep going?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Steve responded and pulled Bucky down into a heated kiss.

Bucky allowed Steve's tongue to breach his mouth and taste himself. Steve found it wasn't as bad as he thought. A bit salty, sure, but ultimately not terrible. Or perhaps he was patting himself on the back. Now that he had at least been given a blow job by Bucky, he felt far more confident and comfortable going further. He helped Bucky take off his boxers and just as he was about to get a little more handsy, Steve's hands were swatted away and he was pushed back against the creaky bed with a firm hand.

"Condom." Bucky reminded. Steve nodded and watched Bucky crawl to the bedside table and pull out a condom plus a tube of lube. When he returned he said: "We're going to have to get you a bit harder again before we get down to business."

Steve nodded and allowed Bucky to do what he wanted. He slipped his hand between his legs and thumbed the tip of Steve's half hard cock. Steve gasped and pulled away, his dick being far too sensitive to touch to support it at the moment. He nonetheless apologized and Bucky laughed it off.

"It's fine, it's normal." He smirked. "Let's move on to more advice instead. For one thing, you should remember a woman is very difficult to please sexually and it's not because you know one perfectly that you'll know another just as well. They're all different and they all prefer different things. Don't be afraid to ask questions."

"What about guys?" Steve asked.

"Far simpler and straight forward." Bucky grinned as he tossed the condom a bit further away on the bed, "Pleasure the cock and he's good to go. The straight and insecure ones, however, limit themselves. There's a substantial amount of pleasure found in anal – less so for women of course."

Steve watched as Bucky poured an impressive quantity of lube over his fingers. "So why the lube?" he asked after a moment.

"Guys don't get wet like girls do." Bucky explained and brought his fingers to his own entrance, "Lube's the only way something's getting in there so it's more than necessary. You should also use it with your girlfriend because sometimes the natural stuff isn't enough."

Steve watched in mesmerisation as Bucky began to finger himself. He looked erotic and godly. His hair poured over his shoulders as he arched forward, pressing a hand next to Steve's head and panted. Steve was torn in regards to where to watch. Bucky's face and expression were gorgeous and to die for but his curiosity beckoned him to glance at what his hands were doing. He ultimately looked bellow and found that Bucky already had three fingers thrusting into himself.

"Heh, look at you…" he chuckled breathlessly, drawing Steve's eyes back to his, "Hard as a rock already."

Steve looked down and noticed that Bucky had once again made an accurate observation. He looked back up at which point he was gestured to put on the condom while Bucky finished stretching himself. Steve carefully unwrapped it and stretched it on his cock, adjusting it awkwardly here and there. When Bucky judged he was good to go on his end, he pulled out his fingers and squirted more lube onto them. However, this time, he spread it over Steve's cock.

"There's no such thing as too much lube." He said and Steve nodded.

Bucky shifted himself from Steve's lap to his cock. He slowly sank down on the hard length, biting his lip until he bottomed out. Steve released a breath and threw his head back. He then glanced up at Bucky who sent him a lazy grin and grabbed his hands which he then placed on his hips.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"A…amazing." Steve replied. Bucky was tight and warm and though he hadn't yet started moving, it was already almost enough to get Steve to cum again.

"You let her do all the work." Bucky reminded as he began to rotate his hips slowly causing Steve to gasp, "But you can hold her like this and follow her movements. Remember, keep your eyes on her."

Steve nodded and watched every single one of Bucky's movements with extreme attention. One second his eyes were on his hips and the next they were on his face, drinking in his blissed out expression. And for a moment, Steve forgot he was losing his virginity. He'd always imagine the setting would be much different when the time would come. He would be with someone he loved tremendously and in a comfortable place rather than a sleazy room with thin walls and questionable stains. He also imagined he and his partner would be less sweaty but that was unimportant at the moment.

Steve gasped again as Bucky rose from his cock, keeping only the mushroom tip inside. He then sunk back down, moaning in time with Steve. He repeated the movement slowly, gradually augmenting in speed and sometimes pausing to rotate his hips in a pleasurable manner. Steve barely realised how the room was quickly filled with mixed moans and the sound of skin slapping together. He was far too focused on how impossibly beautiful Bucky was as he fell onto Steve's cock over and over again.

It was as Steve was nearing his second ejaculation that he found it unbearable to keep his body still. He began to thrust into Bucky as he fell onto him. Bucky let out a strangled cry, staring at Steve with lust blown eyes which only encouraged him to repeat the gesture. Bucky's moans soon drowned out Steve's as he lost himself in the feeling of utter bliss, the sight of which was astounding. And just before Steve was about to cum again, he flipped he and Bucky's positions, pressing him to the bed, and eagerly pummelled into him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and back, digging his nails in as he too approached his climax. And a few thrusts later, they both came together.

They stayed as such for a moment to catch their breaths. Then Steve pulled out and threw the used condom into a garbage bin next to the door. Bucky, meanwhile, grabbed a tissue and cleaned his cum covered stomach. Steve sat himself on the edge of the bed then whereas Bucky simply laid back lazily.

"So…?" He asked.

"Oh—right…" Steve mumbled and grabbed his wallet from his pants to give Bucky the remaining money. "Here."

Bucky laughed but took the money, "that's not what I meant but thank you." He put it with the rest of the money Steve gave him, "I meant how was it? Are you a satisfied customer?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Steve said and then realised what he said so added: "No offence."

"None taken." Bucky smiled, "It's a pretty common reaction with my customers."

"Getting cocky, are we?" Steve teased and he was surprised with himself. He didn't think he was the type to be like that but, then again, he didn't think he was the type to buy sex either.

"Rightfully so." Bucky winked.


End file.
